Visitando al Primo
by eltioRob95
Summary: One shot, Decidida a superar todos sus problemas internos con el pasado, Ronnie anne Santiago, decide visitar a la última persona que querría ver sobre la tierra, su primo , el único Casagrande innombrable, quien se encuentra en una prisión de México.


**The Loud house no me pertenece si no Chris savino y Nickelodeon**

* * *

 **Visitando al Primo**

Una mujer fuerte , tanto en el sentido físico como el psicológico, visitando un lugar alejado de la civilización, a pocos kilómetros de la frontera Mexicana con la frontera estadounidense.

Desde el colectivo, Ronnie anne observaba aquel muro a lo lejos , el cual existe desde los años noventa, su madre y su familia siempre habían considerado ese muro como un insulto a sus raíces.

Nunca en su vida había visitado la tierra natal de sus abuelos y tatarabuelos, pero ahí estaba, lo malo era el desagradable motivo por el cual ella visitaba México, Ronnie anne Santiago nunca se había visto tan decidido a hacer ella que tanto le aborrecía, visitar un familiar en particular, si es que aún se le podía considerar familia a una bestia como esa.

Pero debía hacerlo por la tía Frida, por su familia, La abuela Casagrande ya no estaba en condiciones de viajar, por lo que esta vez Ronnie anne se había decidido a ir de visita y encararlo a él, pudo haber ido Carlota o Incluso Carl, aunque ellos también les molestaba la idea de tener que visitarlo pero debía hacerlo.

Ronnie anne ya no era aquella niña que le gustaba ser ruda y dura en sus tiempos de infancia, eso ya quedó atrás, ella ahora era una mujer mayor, madre de dos hermosos retoños, casado con el hombre a quien ella siempre amó desde su niñez, quien la ayudó a superar todos sus demonios internos, ahora ella iba a superar al mayor de todos, su primo Roy.

*El colectivo se había detenido*

Ronnie anne bajó del transporte , miró el cartel y el lugar con cierto desgano.

"Prisión Mexicana"

De todos lugares hermosos que la tierra donde nació su madre que Ronalda deseaba visitar tenía que ser una cárcel, pero tenía que hacerlo, se lo había prometido a su tía Frida, ella entró y se acercó a la recepción presidiaria.

-Hola, buenas tardes-

El guardia despegó su mirada de la computadora para observar a la mujer frente a él.

-¿Tu eres la visita?-

-Estoy aquí para visitar a Roy Casagrande -

Ella odió tener que mencionar su nombre, Roy era su primo, y por culpa de el, Ronnie anne tuvo malos momentos en su infancia que no quisiera volver a vivir, como si no fuera malo tener que soportar ser una niña sin padre, tenía un primo del cual ella siempre fue victima.

-Si, puedes pasar a verlo-

Ronnie anne tomó un fuerte respiro.

-Trataré de ser breve-

Ella se sentó tranquilamente del otro lado del vidrio de seguridad, era curioso que en eso se parecía a una prisión norteamericana, ha visto películas, pero gracias al cielo nunca tuvo que visitar una en persona.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que finalmente llegó el al otro lado del vidrio, su pariente, su primo, la persona a quien ella más detestaba en toda su vida, y tenía unas buenas razones, el la miró a los ojos, sonrió de forma sádica, tenía grilletes en sus manos, había un guardia con una cachiporra detrás suyo escoltándolo.

El sentó sin dejar de sonreir maliciosamente, Ronnie anne apretaba los dientes al igual que sus puños, realmente sintió ganas darle un puñetazo sin importarle destruir aquel vidrio que estaba en medio de ambos.

Ronalda había notado una curiosidad, el rostro de Roy tenía rasgaduras, un ojo morado, signos de haber sido torturado, ella abrió los ojos con cierto desconcierto, los dichos de Carl no fueron ninguna exageración.

Carl había sido el último en visitarlo hace dos meses, no quiso mencionárselo a su madre, pero se lo contó a Ronnie anne y a Bobby, que los rumores de Roy Casagrande maltratando a su primita causándole cicatrices psicológicas de por vida había llegado a oídos de los reclusos de esta prisión, quienes no dudaron en torturar día y noche al primo de Ronnie anne, finalmente le había llegado el Karma, multiplicado por mil, ella quería sonreír, sonreír de saber que su primo vivía el infierno que se merecía desde hace tiempo, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía.

Roy Casagrande siempre había sido la oveja negra de la familia Casagrande, desde muy pequeño peleaba con otros niños, en pleitos que él mismo causaba, siempre era expulsado de algunas escuelas prestigiosas por mala conducta, debido a eso terminaba en reformatorios de menores, alguien irrespetuoso y maleducado, incluso maltrataba a sus hermanos Carlota y CJ.

Incluso cuando apareció en Royal Woods intentó hacerle pasar el mismo infierno al niño peliblanco, quien ahora era su esposo, Roy si que había sido un problema enorme para ella y Lincoln cuando eran niños.

-Hola Prima-

Ronnie anne consevaba su rostro de indiferencia, el no había cambiado mucho fisicamente, piel morena, cabello negro largo.

-Hola Roy- dijo ella en un tono frío.

-Hahaha, ha pasado tanto desde nuestro último encuentro-

-Si

-Y dime como están toda la familia por allá en esa tierra maligna llamada Norteamérica-

-Todos están bien, Bobby ya es padre, Carl tiene una novia, CJ obtuvo su titulo universitario, Carlota está triunfando en el mundo de la moda, carlitos con buenas notas en la escuela, los abuelos orgullosos de todos ellos, y tú estás atascado aquí como la basura que eres-

-Uy tan severa como siempre ¿No Ronalda?-

-Me conoces sabes que siempre he sido así-

-No siempre prima, o acaso olvidabas tus constantes lloriqueos de cuando eras niña?-

Roy comenzó a arremedarla con burla.

\- "Buaahh no tengo papá" "Buaahh Roy ya no me golpees más por favor" "Por qué eres tan malo primo" Hahaha, eras tan patética Ronalda-

Una vena pareció formarse en la frente de Ronnie, pero ella no se enfureció ni reaccionó de forma violenta, sabía que era lo que él quería y no le daría el gusto.

-Y dime ¿Cómo está el otro patético? ¿Cómo está Loud? Carl me contó algunas cosas ¿no me digas que te casaste con él? No me extrañaría, ambos son tan para cual, igual de patéticos-

-¡SOLO YO PUEDO LLAMARLO ASI! ¿¡ENTENDISTE ROY!? ¡TU NO ERES NADA DE ÉL! ¡SOLO ERES LA PRIMERA PERSONA A QUIEN LINCOLN LOUD ODIÓ EN TODA SU VIDA!-

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Roy seguía sonriendo con satisfacción, ella aún llamaba de esa forma al amor de su vida, pero con cariño, En cambio Roy lo decía con toda la burla y veneno del mundo.

-Esa es la Ronnie anne Santiago que quería ver, por tu reacción puedo ver que sí te casaste con ese tal Lincoln-

Ronnie se calmó y sentó de nuevo en su asiento, recuperando su compostura.

-Él es mucho mejor persona de lo que tú jamás serás, el creció con eso que tú siempre despreciaste y no valoraste-

El arqueó una ceja.

-¿y eso es?-

-El amor de una familia-

El fingió tener sueño y bostezó.

-Aburridoooo, solo escucho pura mierd* inservible-

-Oye, esas torturas que te hicieron los reclusos sirven para reflexionar sobre lo que hiciste y lo que eres, por lo visto ni eso te hizo cambiar un poco, sigues siendo un maldito infeliz-

-hahaha gracias por el halago prima-

-No puedo creerlo, pero sabes qué, por otro lado , en cierto modo estoy agradecida contigo-

Por primera vez su primo la mira con sorpresa.

-De no ser por ti, no había descubierto el lado amargo y cruel de la vida, no me habría convertido en la dura mujer que soy ahora, no hubiera sabido sobrellevar una niñez sin padre, aprendí a defenderme , y no volver a sentirme débil con ninguno que sea como tú, primo, y probablemente no me habría casado con ese cabello de nieve a quien tanto quisiste dañar, pues el problema que tanto nos causaste solo fortaleció nuestra unión, ahora no lucho por mi, si no por mis dos hermosos hijos que tengo con Lincoln, que es probable que nunca te los vaya a presentar, asi que por eso, Roy Manuel Puga Casagrande, te doy las "gracias"-

Roy se quedó mirándola un momento, nunca esperó tener que escuchar eso de su prima Ronnie anne, lo que esperaba era que ella lo insultara de muchas maneras, de todo lo doloroso que ella le haría si no estuviera ese vidrio de seguridad ahí.

-En cambio tú, tu estarás aquí hasta que se cumpla tu condena o alguno de los presos te maten, tú pudiste llegar al éxito como tus hermanos si cambiabas algunos malos hábitos, pero seguiste en tus malos pasos, pudiste disfrutar el amor de una familia, pero sólo te ganaste el repudio de todos ellos, hasta a nuestros abuelos les da cólera mencionarte-

Roy bajó la mirada pensativo, si, lo reconocía que lo había echado a perder todo con su actitud, incluso llegó a pensar si realmente valía la pena todo lo malo que había hecho.

-¿Cómo está mi mamá Ronnie?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿La tia Frida? Ella está bien, muy alegre de que sus hijos tendrán un buen futuro, lastima que tú seas una excepción-

-…

-Ella aún te ama Roy, ella aún llora cuando piensa en ti o te menciona, aún te ve como su pequeño hijo, aún después de todo lo que hiciste, Ella aún tiene esperanzas de que hay bondad en tu interior, la única en la familia, tu padre perdió la fé en ti-

-¡PUES SI TANTO ME QUIERE MI "MADRE" ! ¡POR QUÉ ELLA NO ME VISITA! –

-¡POR QUE A ELLA LE DUELE MUCHO VERTE DE ESTA MANERA! ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?-

-…

El guardia se acercó detrás de Roy.

-Se acabó el tiempo Casagrande-

-No olvides lo que te dije- dijo ella en tono serio.

Mientras Roy era llevado a su celda, ignorando los insultos de los reos hacia él, el no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos derramar una sola lágrima.

-Lo siento Mamá, lo siento tanto- se dijo Roy Casagrande para sí mismo.

* * *

 **primer one shot TLH del año, la primera historia de Roy Casagrande, un personaje creado por mi creativa mente.**

 **Esto sería una muestra de la historia del personaje de Roy Casagrande, de mi futuro fic "El primo de Ronnie anne"**

 **El segundo personaje malvado sobre el cual escribiré (el primero es el Lincoln travieso de "No es nuestro Lincoln" ) será protagonista de esa nueva historia que llegará más adelante este año, aquí Ronnie anne ya es adulta y encara a su primo, quien sufrió tremendos castigos de parte de los presos en la prisión, si leyeron el fic "Rechazadas" de Rcurrent ya se darán una idea.**

 **Digamos que Roy Casagrande puso patas arriba a Royal Woods hace muchos años cuando tenía 11, influyó temor en las hermanas de Lincoln , otros chicos en Royal woods, y todo eso solo para hacerle la vida imposible a Ronnie anne y Lincoln, el odia a Lincoln.**

 **"El primo de Ronnie anne" próximamente en este 2019, saludos lectores.**


End file.
